


Life with Lemons

by FeelingCute_MaybeLemons_IDK



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love some of these suggested tags, Meddling, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard, figuring this out as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingCute_MaybeLemons_IDK/pseuds/FeelingCute_MaybeLemons_IDK
Summary: Devin has always been one to roll with the punches.  When an unfortunate series of events happens to her family she does what she does best and rolls with it.  Making the best of her options, she ends up moving to a small town in a southern valley to a farm she recently inherited.So many opportunities, of all sorts, begin to present themselves to her.  Will she find a reason to stay in the valley or will she leave and go back to her family once the air clears?





	1. The Catalyst In Zuzu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stardew Valley belongs to ConcernedApe

Life in Zuzu City is not for everyone. Devin hadn’t paid any mind to it since she was born and raised in the city. She always just went with the motions of life, doing what she was told, working as hard as she could to do her family proud. Her family was never, by any means, well off. Her father was a grunt in the military, off fighting in the war against the Gotoro Empire, and her mother being your typical, lower level businesswoman. She got an office job at Joja Cola Headquarters as secretary right out of highschool, figuring it would be quicker and more efficient to climb up than to spend tons of money and get student loans to pay for college. She figured this way she would be getting hands on experience while also keeping her ledger in the black. Her result was to end up with a soul crushing job with little in the way of rewards. Her position and pay had barely gone up despite having had two “promotions” over her six years with the company. Now, instead of running to get coffee for low level executives, she was stuck in a cubicle staring at a screen. 

She was about to turn 25. Wondering what she had actually accomplished in her life so far. She had a terrible job, barely enough pay to afford living in the city, and her long hours at work kept her from any real sort of social life. She started to reminisce about grandpa and how life seemed so simple when she would visit him. Sure, she was still only a child, and everything seems so much simpler in retrospect. She missed him, missed talking to him, and spending time with him out in the fields. He had left her something when he died to be given to her on her 25th birthday. 

A few days before her birthday she received a summons in the mail from the bank her grandfather had set up her inheritance with. She did not expect much, as he had always lived a humble farming life. Dad had talked about it a lot before he left. There was never a lot of wealth, but more than enough love in the house. She had been hoping it was some of his wonderful stories written down for her, maybe some old pictures. Anything so she could keep his memories alive and give her motivation to work hard and live as well as he had. 

The day finally rolls around. She followed her usual Saturday routine and spent the morning out shopping and killing some time before her appointment at the bank. She was excited to spend some time looking over what her grandfather left for her and then go eat dinner with her mother later that evening. She strolled into the bank around one for her appointment. It was a rather uneventful affair. The banker, the lawyer, rereading the will and finally -FINALLY- she’d been given an envelope with a green wax seal. She couldn’t help smiling from ear to ear. The prospect of what sort of words he’d left her. The envelore felt a little lumpy, like he'd left her a trinket. Dried flowers maybe? Before she’d had a chance to open the envelope her phone rang, the ringtone told her it was her mother. Perfect! A chance to share the magnificent moment of what priceless treasure had just been bestowed. She answered the phone, “Hi, mom! Perfect ti-” She was cut off by her mother in hysterics, all she could make out between the sobs and hyperventillating were the words “father” and “Come home.” Her stomach dropped. “There is no way this is good, please excuse me gentlemen. Thank you for your help and time today.” She kicked into auto mode and got to her mother’s place, not entirely sure how she got there, and flew in the door. She saw her mother crying on the couch clutching a letter to her chest.

“Mom,” she whispered while soothingly rubbing her mom’s back, “What’s happened?”

“Y-your f-f-father,” her mother stuttered between her sobs and gasps, “His p-platoon… They’re M.I.A.”

“I know he’ll be okay, momma! Dad is a fighter and he knows we’re sending him our love every minute of every day!” She tried to sound as confident as humanly possible, for her sake as much as her mother’s. “Dad always said so long as someone loves you you can get through anything. He will come home to us.”

They spent the rest of the evening quietly together, her mother wanted them to pray to Yoba together for her father’s safe return. The letter from her grandfather left in her bag, forgotten.

Things only got worse from there, her mother started spiraling down a rabbit hole of alcohol and pills. She had a problem with abusing substances in her early years, but got help and stopped when she met her father. Devin decided to move back in with her mother to try and help in any way she could. It worked for maybe two weeks before her mother was getting more creative in ways to get high when Devin wasn’t looking. When caught, she would lash out at Devin verbally and physically. Devin couldn’t handle the stress and abuse any longer, her mother needed professional help. She called up her mother’s pastor and together they tried to convince her to check in to a rehab. Devin was only met with more hostility and kicked out. The pastor helped her find somewhere to stay for the night, so Devin packed as much as she could while dodging her mother’s drug fueled rage and left with her purse and a heavily packed duffle bag.

The next day at work Devin was more of a zombie than human. Hiding her duffel bag under her desk, dumping the contents of her overstuffed purse into a drawer in her desk to avoid looking like a bag lady. Her day was rather uneventful, she’d sent a few texts to her mother, saying she forgave her for her behavior. She tried to remind her mother that her father was still alive, just missing, and to stay positive for his sake. Remember him and fight her relapsed addiction. All efforts were met with silence. 

The end of her work day came, she wanted to wait for most of her coworker to leave before she tried sneaking out of the office with her bags, she opened her desk to put all of her belongings back into her purse and she came across the letter from her grandfather. She opened the envelope, and a key fell in her lap as she unfolded the letter. She began to tremble as she read:

“If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change.

The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.

I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Merritt Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life.

This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my girl. Good luck.

Love Grandpa

P.S. If Lewis is still alive, say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?”

This was her chance. She got back on her work computer, tied as many loose ends as she could, bought a one way bus ticket to Stardew for that night, and fired off her resignation letter effective immediately. She packed up as much of the stuff in her cubicle as possible, threw most of it in the garbage and left Joja for good. This was the most clear her head had been in weeks. Spring was in the air, time for fresh starts. She had a couple hours until the bus left, so she stopped by a store on the way trying to think of what she might need. “It’s a farm, so I’ll need some boots,” she mused. “I don’t even know if there’ll be a bed. Blow up mattress? No, wood floors might puncture if they’re damaged and that’d be too heavy to carry from the bus stop. Just a sleeping bag and some thick socks.” She purchased her items and hurried off to the bus stop. Devin got there with just enough time to claim the first couple seat on the bus and unload her stuff on the seat next to her. 

“Packing pretty heavy there. Where ya headed?” asked the bus driver.

Rather confidently Devin replied with, “I’m moving to Stardew Valley. I’m going to be taking over the family farm.”

The bus driver erupted with laughter. “Good to hear that farm will be back up and running. That old codger always made the best pale ale. I’m a resident in Stardew, the name’s Pam. I have a daughter about your age, you should meet her. Maybe she’ll get some of that confidence you’re oozing.” Pam counted the people on the bus against the roster, closed the doors, and headed out. Devin could feel reality setting back in and was starting to feel exhausted. So much has happened in the last few weeks.  
Pam interrupted her train of thought, “So are you planning on staying in that rickety old farmhouse tonight? Do you have the rest of you stuff coming tomorrow or is it already there?”  
Devin’s eyes were starting to droop from the exhaustion, “I’ll figure it out in the morning, for now I just need to make it to the farm. Everything else will be little steps... from... there…” She drifted off to sleep.

She was woken with a bit of a nudge, she realized the bus had stopped moving. Pam was there standing next to her. “You gonna be ok to get to the farm from here? I could give you a hand if you need?” Pam offered, but looked like she was edging to leave. “No, Pam, but thank you for the offer. That nap was just what i needed to get my strength back.” Pam indeed looked relieved. As they started parting ways Pam turned around and said, “The mayor should be waiting at the old farm house for you to welcome you. I hope you don't mind, but I called ahead to announce you.”

Devin shrugged wanting nothing more than to curl up in her sleeping bag and pass out. When she made it up to the house she could see two figures standing on the porch.  
A male voice called out, “Hello, miss Merritt, it had been a very long time. I haven’t seen you since you were quite little. I doubt you’d remember me after such a long time, though. My name is Lewis, and this wonderful woman with me is Robin, our town’s carpenter.” When Devin made it to the porch the woman held out her hand, “Nice to meet you. Lewis here wanted me to make sure the house is sound enough for it to be habitable. It’s been a long time since anyone’s lived here, and without the key there hasn't’ been a way for us to really get inside for upkeep.” Robin started feeling out the hand railings and prodding at the floor. Devin showed the deed to Lewis, proving the property was now hers and proceded to unlock and open the door with a bit of a rusty struggle. After flipping on the lights Lewis stayed in the front doorway while Robin and Devin entered the cabin and looked around. Robin began to shift quickly about checking everything that might be questionable. “Well,” Robin started, “I don't see any severe wood rot, the plumbing and electrical are working just fine, but you may want to have some work done before the weather starts to turn cold again. Just let me know of any building projects you have in mind, I’ve got the best prices for a hundred miles,” Robin winked, then she and Lewis started to leave. Devin called after him, “Mayor Lewis! In his letter grandpa told me to say hi for him!” Lewis chuckled and waved, “Thank you very much miss Merritt, and have a good night.”  
Devin started unpacking her things from her duffle bag, laying them all across the large table left there. She was thankful there were bare necessities when it came to furniture. There were no sheets for the mattress on the old bed so she was happy she bought the sleeping bag. She changed into her pajamas, put on her new, thick socks to keep the chill away, and curled up in her sleeping bag on the bed. She quickly drifted off to a dreamless slumber.


	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get herself set up, Devin quickly finds out there is no turning back now. 
> 
> She meets a few new neighbors and get some shopping done in the meantime.

Devin woke with a bit of a start. It took a few moments to remember all that had happened yesterday. So much still to take in. Taking a real good look around the farmhouse. One big room and a tiny bathroom, not that there was space for an actual bath. Wondering to herself how her grandparents lived in this tiny place after moving out here. She never got to meet her Grandma, but Grandpa would tell her stories of the early days of getting used to the simple life. They’d farm most of their own food, except their meat. Apparently Grandma didn’t have the stomach for livestock, and after she’d passed Grandpa figured he was too old to care for any himself. Staring at the fireplace she remembered how he cooked all of their meals there when she was little. She saw some farming equipment next to the fireplace. Surely that will come in handy soon. The T.V. was very outdated, but still got the free basic channels. News, and a couple public broadcasting channels. “How thrilling,” she thought to herself, but this was no time for laying around. She had to get herself situated. She didn’t have much money, and at the very least needed new sheets and a mattress cover for the bed. 

Stepping outside, looking over the land, she was amazed. It almost looked like a forest. “Shit. This is gonna to be hard to clear.” She started heading into town counting up the last of her funds: about $500 left to get herself going. As she was getting close to the bus stop she heard a bit of a commotion. As she got closer she saw Lewis and Pam looking inside the engine compartment of the bus.

“Good morning,” She shouted as she was walking up. They both looked up and waved to her. “I wanted to thank you both again for your help yesterday. I also realized I never told you my name is Devin.”

“Not a problem at all, Devin!,” Lewis’ voice rang cheerlily, “The same can’t be said for our bus, though.” He half shrugged and turned back to the open compartment on the bus, looking at it as if it were a spaceship. Pam seemed perturbed about the situation and gruffly enlightened Devin as to what they were doing, “The damn thing broke down trying to start it this morning. Had to call the dispatch and tell them our bus can’t take any trips for a while. No way in or out of the valley until we get it fixed up.”

Lewis looked to devin, apologetically he explained the full situation. “The town owns this bus so the dispatch company won't help with the repair costs. Pam was like a contractor for them, but the town coffers don’t have enough money to fix it. I hope you weren’t planning on leaving the valley any time soon. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

Pam started laughing and turned to leave, “I guess I’m on vacation for a while.” She waved as she looked over her shoulder, “If you need me I’ll be at the saloon!”  
Pam was out of sight and Lewis had crossed his arms, back to staring at the engine.

Sheepishly Devin spoke up, seeming to interrupt Lewis deep in though, “It looks like I’m going to be here for a while just getting the land workable. I was on my way into town to look for some sheets and a mattress cover. After that I wanted to go to Robin’s to ask for some help clearing the land.”

Lewis perked right up. “Ah! Pierre’s General Store is right in the middle of town attached to the Dr. Harvey’s office. Hard to miss. Robin’s shop is attached to her home up the mountains to the north of town. Follow the path by the river and it’ll take you right up. I’d go into town with you, but I have a few more phone calls to make about this,” he mused to the bus,” darn contraption.” They waved goodbye and Devin headed into town.

Sure enough the store was hard to miss. It was probably the biggest building in the town, that she could see anyways. She walked in and was greeted by a girl with purple hair stocking the shelves and an older man with brown hair and glasses behind the counter. 

“Well, hello there,” the shopkeeper greeted her warmly. “How can we help you today, miss?”

“Hi, I’m Devin. I was looking for some sheets and a mattress cover for a twin bed. I just moved into the farmhouse down th-” She was sharply interrupted by the purple haired girl, “You moved into that creepy farmhouse!? That’s so cool, is it haunted? Can I come vi-” The girl was in turn cut off by the shopkeep, “ABIGAIL! Don’t be rude to our new neighbor! Would it kill you to be more ladylike?” He turned to Devin, “I’m sorry for my daughter’s behavior. I am Pierre, that is my daughter Abigail, and my wife Caroline is out at the moment. On behalf of my family I’d like to welcome you to our town, Devin.” Abigail mutter a quick sorry to Devin before going back to stock the shelves. Pierre helped her find the sheets, but he didn’t have any mattress covers so she got a more heavy duty mattress protector instead. 

Pierre took her down an aisle with some gardening supplies. “Do you have gloves so you don't rub your hands raw working on the farm? What about seeds to grow crops?” Devin bashfully replied, “Honestly, I don’t really know much of what I’m doing, or even how soon I’ll be able to start any actual farming. I need to clear a lot of land. I’m about to go ask Robin for some help.”

Pierre seemed to contemplate what she said and offered, “May as well get what you need to prepare now incase your money starts to run too tight.” That made sense so she agreed, got a pair of leather gloves and a few sets of seeds she could plant in the limited space that was already available. She thanked them for their help and headed out. As she got close to the river she saw a monster looming in the distance. A Joja Mart. Her life in the city was already coming to bite her and remind her why she had to leave. She didn’t want to dwell on it. She was here to recover and start over. She hummed to herself as she followed the river path north and noticed a dilapidated building. Wondering if it was a business that was put out by Joja Mart. Hopefully Pierre’s store was ok with such competition here. 

She made it up the mountain to Robin’s house. It was already three and she was regretting not setting an alarm to wake up earlier. There was a sign by the door that read “OPEN” next to a smaller sign that had her store hour. Despite the signs, she still knocked before opening the door and peeking in.

The ginger haired woman sat at a desk going back and forth between looking at a laptop and sketching on what looked like a set of blueprints. “Welcome, hun,” she invited warmly. “What can I do for you?”

Devin spoke as she walked up to the counter, “I wanted to thank you for your help yesterday. I never properly introduced myself, I’m Devin, Devin Merritt. I don’t have much money left, but I was wondering if I could get a quote for clearing at least some of the land?”

Robin shifted in her seat, smile beaming at Devin, “I’m glad you asked about that. There is a lumber mill next town over. They sent out an email looking for people wanting to make some money off of selling trees for lumber or for a percentage of lumber back. That may be a good option for you. Either get some money back in your pockets; or, I’d suggest getting lumber back for building materials. The sooner you start accumulating it, the easier it will be to fix up your home and construct new farm buildings.” Devin agreed.

“Speaking of fixing things,” Devin mused, “I heard the bus broke down this morning. So no more easy ways out of the valley. I’m in it for the long haul for sure, now.” They both chuckled. 

Robin’s eyes darted behind Devin. “Oh, Sebby.” Devin turned around to see who Robin was talking to. There in the hallway stood a tall slender man with dark hair heading to a set of stairs with a plate of food. He looked annoyed. “This is Devin, she just moved to the old farm here in the valley. She’s a sweet girl, so be nice to her, okay?” He nodded to Devin and tried to turn to leave to the stairs, but Robin spoke again, “Honey, if you get a chance will you talk to Lewis and see if there is something you might be able to help with? The bus broke down.”

“I’ll call,” he sounded irritated, “but bikes are different from busses, mom, I doubt I can do anything.” Robin seemed satisfied enough with his answer and shrugged. He proceeded down the stairs, a door heard closing behind him.

Robin smiled and turned back to Devin, “That was my son Sebastian. He spends most of his time in his room playing on his computer, but he’s a good kid. My daughter Maru is out with my husband, Demetrius, right now working on one of their science projects.” She smiled proudly talking about her family. “I’ll make the arrangements with the lumber mill. No telling exactly how long it’ll take, but hopefully sooner rather than later!” Devin thanked her and left for home, feeling pretty good about the steps she's making towards progress. Now all that was left for the time being was to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have read thus far. I'm not the best writer, but if you have any comments or helpful tips please comment. Let me know how it is or what you think could help me improve the story.


	3. The Egg Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devin is invited to the town's Egg Festival.
> 
> Socialization, puns, and friendships in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took shortcuts with dialogue. I couldn't think of a way to keep it from getting stale and keep track of who was talking.

It's been a couple of weeks since Devin got here. Waking up early to take care of her crops has become her norm, and she loves it. She's already had a couple small harvests, bringing her the much needed income to save up for fixing up her house. 

Almost noon and she's just finishing up her chores for the day. After throwing some produce in her shipping bin, she turned to the house and saw the flag up on her mailbox. She pries open the rusty door and fishes a letter out. Just as she's about to open it she hear a vaguely familiar voice calling her. Devin looks down the road and sees a familiar face surrounded by bright purple hair bounding up the road. Abigail was calling, “Hey, Devin. Did you hear we're having a festival tomorrow?” 

She hadn't been into town in almost a week so she was a little confused in her reply. "No, I haven't been in town for a few days. I don't really talk to people very much, either.” Devin hung her head a little, not feeling very neighborly. Abigail pursed her lips seeming not to know how to respond to her comment. Once she saw the half opened letter in Devin's hands she perked up.

“Is that from Lewis?” She pointed to envelope in Devin’s hand. 

“Maybe,” Devin said as she went back to acknowledging and opening up the letter. She gave it a quick scan before looking up at Abigail. “He says I should go to the egg festival tomorrow.”

Abigail grinned from ear to ear. Her happiness was almost contagious. “You really should! It's so much fun and there's even an egg hunt. Not to brag, but I win every year.” Her confidence piqued Devin's interest. "I welcome the challenge, if you think you're up for it?"

That did it. Devin was going to take her down. “EVERY year, huh?” she grinned. “I may have to dethrone you.” Abigail looked her dead in the face, fire burning behind her eyes. “Meet us in town when you're done with you farm stuff.” Abigail turned and headed for town, but Devin was taken aback, “Wait! Who else is the ‘us’ you're talking about?” A knot was creeping into her stomach. Abigail didn't even turn around as she kept walking, just waved over her shoulders and offered a small consolation, "They're cool, it'll be fine! See you tomorrow!” Devin was still new here and not very well acquainted with the townsfolk. 

 

“Cool, huh? Not much of a consolation,” she shrugged it off and went back inside. She started looking through her measly wardrobe seeing if she had anything appropriate for the event. Abigail did say there would be an egg hunt, so a dress was out. She picked the nicest pair of jeans she had. She had bought them the week before she left, and she thought they were still too new to wear for farm work. After looking at all of her options, she decided on a dark green shirt with little loopy patterns of red embroidery and a Queen Anne neckline. Semi-formal but still something to run around in.

She spent the rest of her night contemplating what the hell she signed herself up for. Abigail had quickly become her first friend here in the valley, but who else did she hang out with? She didn't really know anyone. Other than a passing hello and the brief introductions when she first moved in she had barely ever seen anyone. Would she even remember people's names tomorrow? She tried to do a quick rundown in her head, who was who, where she met them. She was decently confident she wouldn't make that much of a fool out of herself. That egg hunt, though. That was it’s whole other bundle of anxiety. She’d had quite enough worry for one day and decided to take a hot shower to try and relax. 

Her bathroom was the greatest place for escaping menial problems outside her farm. It was in such disrepair, and generally so horrifically old, when she first moved in she was basically taking lukewarm showers out of a garden hose. Now she does a small to do list everytime she goes in, what needs fixing immediately, what will make it look less shabby, how much will it cost, can it be a D.I.Y. project. Soon enough it was time for bed.

The next morning Devin finished tending to her crops quicker than normal, the anticipation of participating propelling her through the motions of getting ready. While being productive, she still couldn’t decide if her anxiety was good or bad. She kept telling herself she was just overthinking things. If she felt uncomfortable she’d just duck out and go back to the farm and watch some more Livin’ Off the Land or Queen of Sauce re-runs. After applying the last bit of her makeup she felt she’d psyched herself up enough to head out. She got to town just after one, still an hour or so until the egg hunt. 

She began to look around for Abigail, but was quickly greeted by a tall man with long amber locks. She remembered when she met Elliott, wondering if this real life Fabio had wandered out of someone’s harlequin romance novel. Very fitting for him to be a romance writer. “Bestill, my beating heart. Such beauty of a flower so often covered in dirt lets it true colors and beauty show once cleaned of its garden.” Devin shrugged. She wondered if his writing was as tacky as his compliments, if that even WAS a compliment. She was an avid reader of shojo manga; sappy and dramatic relationships were her lifeblood. Elliott was still just too much. Devin did not feel like dealing with someone as over the top as him today. 

"Good afternoon, Elliot. Have you seen Abigail? I was supposed to meet her a little bit ago and I feel bad for making her wait.” His eyebrows furrowed. Was he concerned and wanting to help or annoyed from being blown off? She didn’t particularly care, his style wasn’t her cup of tea.

His face relaxed and again turned to a smile, “I do believe she was headed towards the trees at the end of the fence just south of us. Dear flower, do be careful what company you keep.” Brushing off his comments she started following the fence down. She saw the tree in question and sure enough there was Abigail accompanied by Sam, spikey blonde hair and constantly cheery disposition. She was almost to them when she was hit with the smell of cigarette smoke and saw it coming from a shadow behind the tree.

Abigail turned to smile and wave her over. “Hey Devin! You’ve met Sam and Sebastian, right?” Sam waved and Sebastian nodded to her as he moved around the tree and repositioned himself against it. “Sorry, I was planning on heading over to your farm to meet up with you, but I guess you were done a lot faster than I thought,” She giggled. “You’re wearing makeup even, “Abigail got right in close to inspect Devin’s face, “I can barely tell! You’re super good at making it look so natural. If it weren’t for your eyeliner I probably wouldn’t have been able to tell! Do you think you could give me some lessons sometime?” By this time Abigail was clasping Devin’s hands and bouncing up and down while she pleaded. It was cute, like a toddler when they get over excited.

Devin couldn't help but be happy with the compliment and agreed, “I’m not really that great, but I can try showing you what I know?” Abigail beamed, still holding Devin’s hands her bouncing turned into a little jump of excitement before dropping one hand and pulling her over to the tree.

Sebastian and Sam seemed to have been having their own little conversation while the girls were talking. Sam looked to Devin and said, “Hey! Nice to see you again. Abby told us you were going to try overthrowing her monopoly on being such and egg-cellent hunter.”

Sebastian audibly groaned, “Yoba, please no puns.” He seemed like he was trying to sink into the tree trunk, pinching the bridge of his nose while still holding his cigarette in the same hand.

“Someone can’t take a good spirited yolk,” Sam jested, winking at you and Abby.

Abigail picked up,“I swear you can be so eggs-austing sometimes, Sam.” Devin couldn’t help but crack a smile as Abby and Sam lost it. Sebastian just began shaking his head. “You really do hate everything to do with eggs, don’t you? You make it too over-easy” 

Sebastian just shrugged and sharply retorted, “Don't you have some eggs to go find or something?” Abigail seemed to straighten up almost instantly. “That’s right,” she said as she grabbed Devin’s hand and started pulling her towards the center of town. “Lets go talk to Lewis and see when we’ll have the hunt and maybe we can start a little early!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A: “Man, that was close! I can’t believe I only won by one egg.” The four of them wandered back over to the tree.

D: “One more year is all you get. I’ll get used to this town by next year. I definitely would have won if I hadn't cornered myself in the graveyard. I didn’t know there was a fence under all those bushes.”

Sa: “Want to run some drills next year? Practice makes perfect, right?” Sebastian let out a small shrug and lit up a cigarette.

Se: “The eggs are usually hidden in about the same places every year. It’s not her fault Abby has an almost muscle memory from doing these for over 20 years.” Abby booed him as she gave a light shove to his shoulder. 

Sa: “Are they really?” Sam took a minute to process, “I never noticed.”

A: “Yeah, I guess. Maybe that’s why Lewis has that weird rule about kids eggs count for double.” Sebastian leaned back against the tree dragging on his cigarette while Abigail and Sam settled to sit on the ground. Devin followed suit on the ground, sitting a little closer to Sebastian; the smell of smoke giving her a bit of a nostalgic memory of her father and grandfather.

D: “I was kind of wondering about that. I guess it makes sense since we’re allowed to play along with the kids.”

A: “It used to be triple before Vincent and Jas were 10.”

Sa: “Vince got it that year, too! He got 4 eggs beating out Abby’s 7! Oh, man, was that funny.” Sam was stifling his laughing while Abigail shouted at him. Sebastian finished his cigarette and started lighting up another.

Se: “It’s getting late, I need to head back soon. I have a deadline coming up.”

A: “Ughh, you’re right. Mom and dad will probably freak out if I’m out too late.” She rolled her eye and let out a defeated sigh. “Are you going to be ok getting home this late on your own, Devin?”

Sa: “I can walk you home if you want?”

D: “No, I’ll be fine.” She waved them off. Abigail looked concerned, but before she could say anything Sebastian spoke up.

Se: “I was planning on taking a walk anyways. I’ll walk with you if that’s ok. I haven’t taken the mountain path north of your farm since you moved in.” Devin sensed something in his tone that this wasn’t really an option, ao she agreed. The walk home was silent, broken only to say a thanks and goodnight once they reached the farmhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be posting the next chapter soon!


	4. The Flower Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl talk and real talk. Devin if finally getting building up friendships!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not have a proof reader for this chapter. If you see any spelling errors or if something doesn't make sense, please let me know!

Devin had fallen back into her self reliant, antisocial lifestyle after the Egg Festival. The last time she went into town Abigail caught her and notified her that the Flower Dance was just around the corner now, and she had recruited Devin’s help with make up for the event. When Devin showed up to the store the day of the dance she was surprised to see Penny was waiting for her as well. Penny was the meek underspoken redhead she'd heard about on the way into the valley, Pam's daughter.

P: “Hi, Devin. I’m sorry to intrude, but-” 

A: Abigail quickly stepped in, “I told Penny to come over too, after I was talking to her about you doing my makeup,” she hardly took a breath, “She said she wished someone would help her with hers, and I invited her over without asking you if you were ok with doing her makeup. Sorry I just didn’t think, so don't think she just invited herself, ‘cause she’s really nice and I kinda forced her to come, really…” She finally took a breath and looked a little embarrassed. The dead silence was quickly interrupted with Devin’s laughter.

D: “Ahh haha haa oh, Yoba, it’s all good,” she lightly padded under her eye with a finger to blot away a small tear. “I’m more than happy to help, but don't think I’m some sort of beautician. I just play with it on rainy days so, sorry if I disappoint.”

P: “No, anything you do is probably better than what I can do myself,” she was twiddling her thumbs, she had a rather nervous disposition. While setting up their beauty station in Abigail’s room Devin thought she’d liven the mood with some girltalk.

D: “So, ladies, what is my inspiration for your make up today? Generic, boring old traditions? Wanting to be pampered? Oooor… will there be a special someone you’re looking to impress?” They both freeze immediately on her last question. “Ohhh, really now?” The grin on her face must have looked intimidating because Abigail and Penny both looked nervous. “Come ooooon. You don’t need to say who, but just a little bit of details? I’m a lovemon at my core, I need the gooey, lovey-dovey details.” She put her hands together as if praying to them, “Pleeeease? If we all promise no details leave this room?” The two girls exchanged silent glances at each other and then back to Devin.

P: “I-I won’t say his name, but he’s very sweet,” Devin sat her on the stool by their makeshift makeover station and got to work. “My heart starts beating really fast when I’m around him and I get worried I’m going to melt.” She gushed through the foundation and blush without any discerning detail that Devin could figure.

A: “Have you ever thought about asking him out? Maybe he likes you, too?” Abigail seemed to have something heavy behind her words. Devin raised an eyebrow at her.

P: “Oh, no! I don’t think-” she was briefly interrupted by Devin.

D: “Eyes next, close ‘em.” Penny only missed a single beat before continuing her excuses. Devin looked at Abigail, and between strokes of eyeliner, silently mouthed, “You know who, don’t you?” Abigail nodded and replied silently with, “So do you.” Intriguing as this is, she was hoping for gooey romance, not a suspenseful mystery. That must mean it’s obvious who Penny likes, right? Devin had no clue, but Abigail made it obvious that Penny's crush was blatant. Penny’s makeup was finished, and Devin’d be damned if she said she wasn’t proud of her work. Peachy cheeks with lightly ombre purple and bronze eyeshadow. She looked like an autumnal goddess. “If you don’t steal his heart tonight, may Yoba strike me down.”

P: “R-really? I’m afraid to look. Do I look that different?” she began to twiddle her thumbs again, it was easy to tell when she was nervous.

A: “Woah! You look like you, but a more you version of you. I don’t think I can explain it right, but you don’t look covered up at all. Not like those makeup tutorial online where people completely change the way they look. She managed to pull out a more you version of you. Woah,” Penny turned to look in the mirror and was just dumbstruck and stared at herself.

D: “Next, client, please? Payment in the form of beans to be spilled immediately,” Abigail seemed to shift uncomfortably. “You don’t have to tell us who, remember. Just things like what you like about them, what it was like the first time you met, or any sort of distinguishable features,” Devin trailed off, but it got a chuckle from both girls.

A: “Well, it wasn’t really love at first sight or anything like that. The first time I noticed feelings start building up was when they came in during the rain. It was an absolute downpour outside, and staying dry after being outside was totally impossible,” she sighed. “That physique, the way the wet clothes stuck so close to the skin. It was almost to the point where imagination wasn’t needed.” Abigail shuddered a little. “Sorry, I don’t know if this is really the kind of love you were thinking or hoping for or if this is just me wanting to get in someones pants.” Devin nodded and Penny seemed to have drifted of into her own mind, possibly imagining her own crush in that situation.

D: “Either way, you’re trying to look your best. When you feel your best, you have your best chance to impress. Whether you're trying to get into someone’s heart or someone’s bed is irrelevant.” Abigail let slip a smile in a way of silent understanding. “There is nothing shameful about any kind of love!” 

Abigail’s reaction was almost the same as Penny’s when she first looked in the mirror. The steel blues and greys blending into the same bronze as Penny had such a different look between the two girls. Devin could not have been prouder to feel helpful to her friends advance in love. It’s what lovemon do, afterall.

The three walk together to the dance arm in arm, gossiping, complaining about the traditional dresses Devin is lucky she doesn’t have to wear. The topic of traditional attire got them to change the topic of the guys’ suits. Awful powder blue color that suited none of them. Penny and Abigail began talking about who looked the most out of place in their suit. They were stuck between Sebastian and Elliott. Sebastian with his usually dark and gloomy attire managed to make himself even gloomier despite wearing such a mellow pastel. Elliott was the exact opposite. He was always so extroverted that the muted color just seemed wrong in the worst way. Abigail and Penny suddenly stopped talking and looked to Devin. 

A: "You know, we told you a little about our crushes,” her tone thick with implications, “You never told us your story.”

D: “Sadly, I don’t really have a story to share. I didn’t have time for socialization, let alone dating, when I lived in the city. I damn near lived at my soul-sucking corporate job, my mom,” Devin winced a little, “has always been kind of a handful.” Both girls nodded in agreement.

A: “Both my my parents are so overbearing. Wanting me to be more ladylike,” she scoffed and rolled her eyes. “It feel suffocating sometimes. I know they mean well, and they’re still really great parents, but they keep trying to put all of these ideas on me of what they want for me. I;m nothing like the girl they want. Maybe someday I’ll be able to talk to them about it.”

P: “I know what you mean by having your mom be a handful. Since mom has been out of work, her habits have gotten worse. She hardly does anything around the home anymore either. She spends all her time over at the saloon.” Abigail’s eyes widened in a bit of shock, Devin’s face portraying concern.

A: “Oh, man. I had no idea it was like that.”

D: “That’s kinda the reason I ended up out here.” Abigail and Penny looked to Devin, both confused and concerned. “We were notified that my dad was M.I.A. and my mom relapsed. Pills. I moved back in with her before she got bad, trying to help nit it in the bud. I wasn’t fast enough. I grabbed everything I could carry and got the first bus ticket out here. I know I just ran away from it, but she was only getting worse with me around. Her church has a tight knit community, she’s in good hands with them. Just in case, the pastor knows how to contact me if anything worse happens, so I’m not too worried about it.” The conversation hung heavy on their walk through the forest, but was quickly cut short as they approached the meadow. “Oh, my Yoba. You two weren’t joking. Those suits really are something else.” The three girls giggled and continued joking for a while. Devin headed to the food table to grab a bite while the other two headed to join the rest of the girls from town. 

Standing by the punch bowl, Devin recalled her silent conversation with Abigail earlier. She stood watching Penny’s behavior. Abigail said she knew who it was, but so did Devin. All of the guys from town were here, so watching Penny may reveal who it was. Over a few minutes of Devin standing by the food, she’d apparently caught someone’s attention.

Sh: “You know it’s rude to stare at people, right?” Devin jolted from being caught off guard. Shane stood next to her, looking awkward and irritated in his suit.

D: “You know it’s rude to sneak up on people, right?” She mocked.

Sh: “No sneaking done. You’re too caught up people watching to realize you’re blocking the beverages for the rest of us.” She looked down, and sure enough she was blocking the tap for some sort of beer. She stepped aside and muttered and apology before going back to looking for clues. “Do I want to know why you’re burning holes into the head of Pam’s daughter?”

D: “I’m trying to solve a mystery,” she tried to sound as sarcastic as she could. She didn’t like someone meddling with her trying to meddle. 

Sh: “Not much mystery to that one. Her mom likes to talk about her a lot at the saloon. Favorite food as a little girl, favorite color, how she spends all her time with her nose in a book, cleaning, or teaching the little kids. Hell, Pam even talks about how the girl has a huge crush on that blonde kid.” Devin was bewildered by what just came out of Shane’s mouth. Sure, mothers embarrass their kids, but this was laying out her life. She was seeing red.

D: “It doesn’t matter WHAT the fuck you heard or who the fuck you hear it FROM. Don’t you ever talk about someone else’s life like it’s your Yoba damned business,” by this point she had a finger jabbing into his chest. “She has a name, not ‘Pam’s daughter’ or ‘the girl,’ Penny. If you so much as repeat a word about something personal in someone else's life, I will find you. There is a lot of empty land out here in the forest." Devin walked away before Shane could manage to say anything back, heading towards the group of girls. 

She looked for Abigail to confirm any of the information she’d just recieved, but she had stepped aside from the rest of the girls and was talking with Leah. Devin didn't want to talk about such a potentially sensitive subject in front of others, or interrupt a conversation, so she made a mental note to ask Abigail later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I want to try to finish another chapter by tomorrow night!  
> The urge to write is strong, but the need for sleep is stronger.


	5. Flower Dance After Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking a fight and walking away sounds like a great idea, right? No way will that come back to bite!
> 
> On the flip side, who knew being a wall flower could result in such great stories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up the ending of the last chaper a smidge. I accidentally missed a sentence when I copy pasta'd. It's the end of the second to last pargraph. Minor, but it makes more sense now.
> 
> This chapter is basically all dialogue with a few more characters introduced.

Devin stayed mingling with the girls from town until the dance started. Devin was a little embarrassed of her outburst on shane at the food table, so she stayed in one of the far corners of the clearing.

G: “Hey, girl. You the old farmer’s grandkid?” Devin turned to see an old man with a sour expression looking her up and down. “You look nothing like him, good for you. Spittin’ image of his wife, though.” The old man was nodding to himself and Devin noticed him sitting in a wheelchair. She had heard about him the first time she met his wife but was still caught off guard by his gruff tone. “You better work hard like him, I’m expecting you to make up for lost time. That crap Joja Mart sells has no flavor, food needs to be fresh.”

Ev: “Oh, George, leave the poor girl alone. If you scare her away there won't’ even be a chance for fresh farm produce,” the elderly woman standing next to him chided him. Evelyn seemed to exude the presence of the perfect grandmother. She seemed so sweet and just standing by her was comforting. Devin could see her standing in a kitchen with a plate of fresh cookies or a pie. “I am so sorry for my husband’s rude behavior, miss. Any time you have produce to sell, please let us know. Between George and our grandson, Alex, I try to cook healthy. Have you met Alex yet? He is out there dancing right now. You should meet him afterwards, he’s a very sweet boy.”  
D: “I did get to meet him a few weeks ago. Just a quick hello, he was out exercising or something.” Evelyn nodded and chuckled.

Ev: “That does sound like him, the boy can’t sit still to save his life,” She abruptly changed the subject. “You should come visit us some time. I used to bake with your grandmother since they never had a proper kitchen in that cabin. You do look very much like her. I’m sure George could tell you stories about your grandfather as well, they use to go to the saloon together all the time.”

D: “That would be amazing. I would love to hear about a whole new side of my grandparents. I’ll stop by after my next harvest if you don’t mind the company.” Devin was excited to hear some sort of new angle on her grandparents. Their conversation was cut by the ending of the music and people starting to clap. Alex came over, the suit didn’t look as terrible on him, almost suited him. 

Al: “Hey Granny, Gramps, I’m going to go hang out with my friends after this if that’s ok? I’ll be quiet when I come back, I promise.” George grumbled while Evelyn smiled at him.

Ev: “Dear, why don’t you take miss Devin here with you? I’m sure she would like to make some new friends here.” Devin and Alex shared an awkward exchange of glances before Devin spoke up.

D: “I actually need to meet up with Abigail and Penny, I came here with them and should probably find them so they don’t end up looking for me.” Alex’s expression changed to that of relief which Evelyn seemed not to notice. Devin waved goodbye to them all and headed to find her friends. She found Abigail and Penny standing with Maru.

A: “Hey, Devin, we have a question for you,” Abigail prosed. Penny was looking nervous and Maru looked embarrassed. “What would you think if the person dancing with you was turning pink and barely making eye contact? Totally a crush, right?”

D: “Well, that depends,” Devin took on a clinical tone. “Was it the guy blushing or was it the girl? If it was a girl, I’d say crush. If it was a guy then he has some major hots burning for someone.” She looked at all the girls expression, guessing who it was. “Maru, is this about Harvey?”

M: “W-what? What makes you think it’s about Harvey and me?” Bingo. Her flustered reaction coupled with her nose and ears turning pink. “H-he was probably just exerting himself too much in such a stifling suit, that’s all.” Devin and Abigail turned to each other, smirking.

D: “So are you going to ask him out soon? Or were you planning on asking the shy doctor to ask you out?”

M: “Neither,” Maru was emphatically waving her hands in front of her. “I mean, I’d… I’d like that a lot, but my dad might go ballistic. He’s so hung up on me having this big career and a future taing me up and away. I don’t know if a small town doctor is something dad would approve of.”

A: “Forget your dad. He doesn’t approve of anything, especially if it’s not his idea,” Abigail scoffed.

M: “I know how you feel about dad because of Sebastian, but he does care in his own way. His brain is just hardwired to logic.” She sighed, “Sebby doesn’t have to work with him breathing down his back everyday.” Maru turned to Penny, brows furrowed, “Penny has the best chance of happiness out of all of us. Sam is a sweet guy and you should be more confident in yourself. I know he’d say yes if you asked him out.” Penny froze with a look of terror on her face. “Come on Penny, everyone knows, at least all the girls in town.” Devin and Abigail nodded.

P: “I have too much going on to date right now. Mom needs looking after most nights and I spend most of the day time teaching Vincent and Jas.” Penny began to twiddle her thumbs, “Besides, there is no proof that he likes me at all other than just as a friend… so I don’t want to ruin what I have right now.” The group fell silent, everyone contemplating what to say to break the tension.

D: “You know what? Everyone moves at their own pace. Love can’t be rushed, It will come when it is damn well ready.” Devin chuckled, “When love finds you, just make sure to yell at it for taking it’s time.” The other three giggled too. They kept chatting and gossiping all the way to town when they all split up to go home. 

As Devin settled into bed, she recounted her day. She had new friends she felt great connections with, spent some bonding time with them, and she got to talking with the only people alive who weren’t family who could tell her more about her family. The only dark tinge on her day was chewing out that Shane guy. She didn’t dwell on it, though. She had an amazing day overall and was excited for her coming harvest and the changing of the season. Her life was falling into place and she couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Juicy stuff planned in two more chapters.


End file.
